we_happy_fewfandomcom-20200222-history
Executive Committee
The Executive Committee is the official government of Wellington Wells and the ultimate authority of the city. It operates out of the City Hall in the Parade District and has its meeting locales in the Wellington Wells Broadcast Tower. All members, male and female, wear black-and-white Proper Suits. The Executive Committee is in charge of all domestic affairs of the city, including commanding the Police Force, directing the Council Workers, as well as maintaining the production of Joy and the food supply. History When the German Empire successfully invaded and occupied the British Isles in 1943-1944, the original government of Wellington Wells was dissolved, its members were hanged and the Executive Committee was installed into power to maintain order and administer the city and the surrounding territories. In addition to that, once in power, the Executive Committee was tasked by Colonel Von Stauffenberg to implement the "Authority" program, under which every child in Wellington Wells less than 13 years old was registered and later loaded onto a train and sent to Germany to serve as hostages. When the Germans left and the occupation ended, the Executive Committee was left in power but soon there was trouble brewing in the city as rumors began to circulate that the children sent to Germany had all been killed and were never going to return, thus leading to social unrest. In order to maintain order and stability and to stay in power, the Executive Committee commissioned Harry Haworth, owner of Haworth Labs, in 1949 to develop a pharmaceutical drug to keep the population subdued and happy to prevent unrest. The research and development project eventually resulted in the creation of Joy and the drug was deemed suitable for use as an antidepressant and mass-production of the drug began in 1953. Soon, the entire city was high on the drug and the social unrest problem evaporated, allowing the city to rebuild and redevelop itself. The Garden District, however, was never rebuilt and was left in ruin. In time, even the Executive Committee began using Joy and soon they were too drugged-up to think rationally, just like everyone else in Wellington Wells. Joy was not a perfect solution, however, as problems soon began to appear when the extreme Joy usage forced Haworth Labs to begin using substitute materials when manufacturing Joy, causing the general quality of the drug to deteriorate, leading to the creation of "bad batches" of defective substitute Joy, causing people to become resistant to it and turn into Downers and then Wastrels. Instead of trying to treat and rehabilitate these unfortunate people, the Executive Committee decided to have them killed or chased out into the wastes of the Garden District. Eventually, the Executive Committee began to resort to authoritarian means to rid the city of Downers by arranging to have Downer Detectors, TV Spankers, and Headmistresses installed throughout the city and having Joy Doctors patrol the streets and make home visits to root out possible Downers. Current situation Despite its large degree of influence, the Executive Committee ultimately turns out to be just as dysfunctional as the rest of the city, due to its members all being high on Joy and therefore unable to carry out their duties. This can be seen through several different things; including the Parade District City Hall which is in serious disrepair, with broken pneumatic tubes and lots of unfiled paperwork present in the offices and there are several hints throughout the game that Wellington Well's food production has collapsed completely and that the city is in the midst of a food crisis, being on the brink of an all-out famine if nothing is done to address the situation. The Executive Committee, however, is too drugged-up to be able to think rationally and the citizens of Wellington Wells are completely unaware of all the problems looming in the city, due to them being kept drugged on Joy by the government. Category:Government Category:Characters Category:Antagonists